The aim of this part of the TMRC is to provide adequate data collection, storage, analysis, protection and use by all members of the program, and statistical support that will allow the researchers to evaluate the significance of the information collected. Data management and statistical support will allow all participants to adequate manage all the results produced during the development, evaluate the information using state of the art statistical methods that are fundamental for decision making and experimental planning. The supports in these two areas are critical for reliability of data collected, to allow other investigators to view and duplicate similar studies. The data management and statistical core will also be fundamental for the publication of the results obtained in this study.